deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayquaza
Rayquaza is a legendary pokémon that first appeared as a member of the Hoenn region's weather trio, nicknamed the "sky high pokémon" due to its dominion over the skies. The flying pokémon's role in nature is as a buffer when Groudon and Kyogre enter combat, or expand/retract the landmass too much or too little. It also guards the skies over Hoenn, viciously fighting enemy monsters that threaten the balance it protects. In the Omega Ruby and Alpha Saffire timeline, Rayquaza assisted Zinnia and the game's protagonist in destroying a meteor that threatened to cause mass destruction in the region, gaining its mega-evolved form before fighting the legendary pokémon Deoxys. It would go on to win this fight and save Hoenn once again. The creature takes residence in the clouds above the ozone layer typically, appearing as a meteor or shooting star to observers seeing it move at high speeds. Since its dominion encompasses much of the sky, it has the ability to negate all other weather-related abilities, able to cause the mass environmental destruction of Groudon and Kyogre with its sheer presence. It also displays the ability to create fast moving winds to aid its flight in a Delta Stream, facilitating its guard of the skies. Battle vs. Alduin (by Richard Starkey) No battle written. Winner: Rayquaza Expert's Opinion Rayquaza won this battle due to being faster, stronger, and having more powerful abilities. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hulk (AEMH) (by Goddess of Despair) The Executioner stands with his axe head in the ground and eyes closed. Behind him, a small stone hovers, glowing. Suddenly, he feels a tremble. He opens his eyes and turns to see the Hulk, putting a fist into his hand. Smiling the Executioner turns and the two charge, but before swinging his axe the Hulk slams his fist into the Executioner’s face. The Executioner flies into the water, axe falling in front of him. The Hulk sprints forward ready to strike again but a massive green creature flies by and rams into him. The Hulk goes flying into a tree, breaking it in two. The Executioner quickly grabs his axe but with a slam of its tail the dragon sends him to flying into the forest. Hulk gets to his feet, angered at the dragon’s interference. Rayquaza roars furiously as the green giant began to run towards it. Rayquaza takes to the air, a red flame building up in his mouth. With a roar, a red stream of flames shot out from his mouth. Hulk fearlessly leapt into the flames, ignoring the burns they left as he landed in Rayquaza’s mouth. Rayquaza instantly closed his jaw, but the Hulk wouldn't be trapped so easily. He smashed the dragon’s large teeth, which cracked under the immense strength of the blow. Rayquaza opened his mouth and roared with pain, allowing Hulk to fall out. Rayquaza was irritated and fired another burst of flame from his mouth. Hulk leapt into the air, through the deadly flames. However Rayquaza learned his lesson. He swung his tail like a club and swatted Hulk from the air. Hulk crashed to the ground, Rayquaza quickly flying towards him. As he struggled to stand, Rayquaza slammed into him, launching him through several trees until finally coming to a stop. Rayquaza roared in victory and took to the sky, looking for a location to rest at. Expert's Opinion Rayquaza triumphs in this battle due to his superior combat experience, strength, and range. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Yveltal (by Red243) Yveltal has been flying above the forest in search of stealing the trees' life force since it was almost the end of it's life span. As it landed on the ground, it prepared to steal the life force by using Oblivion Wing on the trees. But before Yveltal could used the move successfully on the trees, a blue pulse attack was heading straight towards it. Thinking fast, Yveltal quickly dodge the attack, and flew up high to find the Pokemon that tried to attack it. Then suddenly, a Rayquaza had descented the from sky, roaring at Yveltal for entering its territory. However, Yveltal wasn't easily frighten by the roar and refused to back down without a fight. Yveltal tried to fired a dark blast from it's mouth at Rayquaza, but its opponent easly dodged the attack. Yveltal tries to chased after Rayquaza while trying to keeping using Oblivion Wing against its target, but Rayquaza keeps dodging the attack without any effort. Then Rayquaza fired a blue pulse at Yveltal, causing it to fell into the ground. Then Rayquza chased after its opponent, not wanting to give its opponent the chance to fight back. However, when the dark aura surrounded its body, Yveltal disappeared without a trace. Rayquaza had no idea where Yveltal, and was forced to looked for it. Unknown to Rayquaza, it was suddenly rammed by Yveltal just shortly after revealing itself. Just was Yveltal was about to used Oblivion Wing to finished it off, Rayquaza quickly dodged it at the last moment berfore the attack hits it. Then it used Ancient Power to attack Yveltal, causing it to take much damage. Then it finished it off by firing a blue pulse at Yveltal, causing it to take much more damage in battle. Realizing that it would not win against Rayquaza, Yveltal began to flew away from the battle before things could turn in for the worse for it. Having to finally realizing that Yveltal would no longer be in its territory, Rayquaza roared in victory before ascending back into the sky. Expert's Opinion While Yveltal's moves prove to be hard, Rayquaza was able to dodge its attacks due to its body style, and if that wasn't enough, Rayquaza was able to took on two Legendary Pokemon on its own. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Malefor (by Red243) Malefor has standing sill in his lair, thinking of his new plan to destroy the world. However, there was a roar outside his lair that was so loud that even the Dark Master could sill hear it inside his lair. Malefor doesn't know what roar was coming from, but if that someone was an enemy to him, he would had to confronted that enemy. Malefor began to flapped his wings and flew out of his lair, but he had never saw someone yet. However, Malefor spotted a green serpent-like dragon that circled around him in the air before getting closer to the Dark Master to confront him. Then the Dark Master realized that this was the same dragon that he heard from the legend back when he was young dragon. The dragon also looked at Malefor, knowing he was an enemy to it. "So, you must be Rayquaza that I heard about back when I was a young dragon," Malefor recalled. "Even I am known on a different world other than my own," Rayquaza said. "Well, I will offer you to join me, so that we could destroy the world together," Malefor offered. "Fool, I will neither join you non helping you destroy the world!" Rayquaza roared as he tried to fired to blue pulse on Malefor, but he dodged its attack. Realizing that Rayquaza has refused his offer, Malefor tried to change his surroundings in hopes of giving him the advantage against his foe. But the surroundings didn't changed, even with Malefor's powers. However, Malefor figured out that Rayquaza must had some power that prevents him from changing his surroundings to his advantage. "You may had prevent me from changing my surroundings, but you sill can't defeat me," Malefor warned as he tries to fired a lightning breath at Rayquaza from his mouth . However, Rayquaza used a protect barrier to defend itself from Malefor's breath attack. Malefor has to think of away to defeat his enemy, but he had got an idea. He flew towards the ground, and Rayquaza began to follow Malefor, trying to attack him with Dragon Pulse, but he dodge the attack. As they went down closer to the ground, Rayquaza flew faster and tackled Malefor with force, knocking him into the ground. Although Malefor was injured, he had survived his fall and Rayquaza had landed on the ground as well. "Did you really think you can actually defeat a powerful Legendary Pokemon such as myself?" Rayquaza asked as Malefor was getting himself up on his feet. "Why are you asking me this question when you realized that you will lose no matter what you do," Malefor replied as he began to fired four rock-like missiles at Rayquaza. Trying to defend itself again, Rayquaza used the protect barrier to prevent the attack from hitting it. But with the protect barrier disappearing, Malefor finally has the chance to fight back. He flew closer to Rayquaza, and fired an ice breath from his mouth at his foe, causing it to be frozen as a result. Then he unleash his fire breath at Rayquaza, melting its icy prison. But once Rayquaza was unfrozen, he began to fall down from taking too much damage from Malefor's ice breath. "It appears that Rayquaza was not enjoying his icy prison very well," Malefor said as he was looking at his fallen enemy. Then he roared in victory before flewing back to his evil lair. Expert's Opinion While Rayquaza was powerful, Malefor has training back when he was not evil, and has been far smarter than Rayquaza. In addition to this, Rayquaza was weak against ice, one of the elements that Malefor learned in the past. This could caused Rayquaza to be defeated. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Giants Category:Arena Warriors